Jusqu'où on peut aller ?
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Un bar miteux. Ils ont pas grand-chose. Mais ils iront jusqu'au bout.


Yo !

Voici un O.S. écrit pour la soixante dix-neuvième nuit du FoF sur le thème Route donné par A Smiling Cat. Si vous voulez des précisions sur les Nuits, comment y participer etc., envoyez-moi un MP.

Bonne lecture !

Jusqu'où on peut aller ?

Un bar miteux, quelque part pas très loin du trou du cul du monde.

Sa sœur travaille toute la nuit. Son meilleur ami est à l'étranger pour ses études. Il fête son dix-neuvième anniversaire seul, avec son verre d'Ice Tea et deux cents balles en poches. Il se demande pourquoi il a tant d'argent sur lui – peut-être que, inconsciemment, il prévoit de se bourrer la gueule et de claquer ses maigres économies. Et puis Il le croise. Par « le », je veux dire « Lui ». L'étranger bien habillé, qui n'a rien à faire dans ce décor pourave. Lui, en pantalon droit et chemise blanche.

L'étranger le regarde avec un regard blasé, un air hargneux et plein d'animosité. Mais il y a quelque chose qui paraît amical, alors il prend son verre et il le rejoint à sa table, loin des gens.

Il, c'est Eren, un pauvre gamin comme un autre, avec peut-être le sang un peu trop chaud.

Lui, c'est Levi, un homme blessé et vulgaire, avec des prunelles comme de l'acier.

« T'as quoi, gamin ? »

L'adulte parle peut-être du fait qu'il soit venu comme ça, sans raison. Ou peut-être pas.

« Deux cents balles. Toi ?

—Une voiture. »

Eren sourit, et un truc dans le regard de Levi ressemble à ça. Une phrase, même pas formulée, de deux personnes qui se comprennent bizarrement dans leur façon d'être seuls.

 _« Jusqu'où on peut aller, avec ça ? »_

.

« Tu crois que ça existe, une nuit qui dure toujours ?

—Non. »

Levi rajoute rien. Eren invente la suite.

« Si ça existait, ça s'appellerait la mort. »

L'adulte s'allume une cigarette. Eren lui en prend une. Il fume pas. Il a juste envie. Ils ouvrent en grand les fenêtres de la vieille voiture, l'air d'été est chaud. Il fait silence. Alors Eren passe la tête par la fenêtre, puis un bras, et il crie. Il hurle à s'en exploser le diaphragme, à se niquer la gorge pour toujours. Ça ressemble à rien. Ça veut dire JE SUIS VIVANT. Un micro-sourire pointe sur les lèvres de Levi. Eren rentre dans l'habitacle et regarde son compagnon de fuite, dans l'expectative. Levi secoue la tête. Il sort à moitié par la fenêtre, une main toujours sur le volant. Il crie à son tour. Il arrive même pas à trouver ça ridicule. Il braille quelque chose comme putain de bordel de merde mais Eren est sûr que ça veut dire JE SUIS VIVANT. Avec peut-être un PUTAIN derrière, pour la forme.

.

Ça fait des heures qu'ils roulent. Elliott Smith joue dans le véhicule, comme une pause entre deux morceaux trop violents. Eren respire.

Ils passent devant un fast-food perdu sur le bord de la route, qui ressemble définitivement trop à un cliché de film d'auteur avec ses néons à moitié éteints et son rien autour. Ils entament l'argent d'Eren pour prendre du café, des cigarettes et des hamburgers emballés dans du papier glissant. Quand ils reviennent dans la voiture, ils posent les café dans des machins mis là tout exprès et Eren compte ce qu'il lui reste. Plus de cent quatre-vingt. Il tend le bras à travers la fenêtre, pour sentir l'air qui se rafraichit doucement.

.

 _Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort._

 _Suffocation, no breathing, don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding._

Eren gueule en même temps que Papa Roach, à moitié conscient des paroles. De toute façon, ce qu'il fait ce soir, avec Levi, ça n'est pas si loin du suicide, en un sens. Ils envoient tout foutre. Mais eux, ils sont deux, ils ont une bagnole et plus de cent quatre-vingt balles. Mais eux, ils sont vivants.

.

La nuit s'éclaircit tout juste devant eux. Alors comme ça, ils avancent vers l'Est. Ils savaient pas, ils n'ont pas de plan, ils n'ont pas lu les indications sur la route. Qu'est-ce qu'i l'Est, d'ailleurs ? Beaucoup de choses, sûrement, pas les mêmes qu'ici bas. Peut-être qu'il y a des montagnes. Peut-être qu'il y a la mer.

Eren a jamais vu la mer. Levi s'en souvient à peine.

Quand il y a trop de soleil, quand il fait trop chaud, Levi s'arrête au bord de la route et ils dorment dans la voiture, pas le moins confortablement du monde mais ils s'en foutent. Ils sont en pleine fugue, après tout.

.

Ils se réveillent, et ils finissent les cafés de la veille, froids. Le soleil se couche derrière eux, ça fait une jolie lumière. Ils profitent. Ils s'échangent pas les banalités matinales. Eren prononce quand même un truc.

« Eren. Mon nom.

—Levi. »

Et ils reprennent la route. C'est plus l'anniversaire d'Eren, aujourd'hui, mais c'est bien mieux. C'est un extraordinaire jour normal. Pas besoin d'un truc à célébrer pour maintenant. Il envoie tout de même foutre mentalement ceux qui disent que chaque jour est une fête, parce qu'il aime pas ça, les fêtes, parce qu'il préfère largement ça. Maintenant.

.

Ils s'arrêtent prendre de l'essence, à manger. Levi regonfle ses pneus. Ils fument des cigarettes.

.

Au quatrième matin, à seize heures, au septième café, Eren dit.

« Je suis gay. »

Levi répond pas. Il l'embrasse pas non plus. Il a tout son temps.

.

Eren envoie à sa sœur un message qui dit « Salut. » et balance son téléphone par la fenêtre de la voiture en marche. Il ne savait pas que ça lui pesait avant de s'en être débarrassé. Il rit comme un enfant et Levi le regarde avec une lueur étrange dans le métal de ses yeux, entre le sourire amusé et l'animal affamé.

.

« Ta peau est incroyablement pâle. Tu viens d'où ?

—De loin, gamin. »

 _Plus loin que l'Autre Monde._

.

Ils vont dans un bar, pour une fois. Un vrai bar, où ils sont assis sur des _banquettes_ , et où ils peuvent poser leurs verres sur une _table_.

Au bout de dix minutes à peine, Eren déclenche une bagarre qui se généralise. Levi le traîne dehors en se disant qu'il était beau, en colère.

Puis, pour la première fois, il explose de rire, sur le bord de la route, alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre la voiture. Eren comprend pas, ou plutôt, il ne sait pas quoi faire de ce rire. Il regarde l'adulte, un peu sidéré. Il se penche, parce que Levi est carrément plié en deux. Il l'embrasse, et Levi arrête de rire. Pour reprendre aussitôt, en continuant de l'embrasser.

Ils font l'amour là, pas loin de quelques pauvres buissons, sans même chercher à aller jusqu'à la bagnole. Trop loin. Deux cents mètres, trop loin.

Ils en avaient trop envie.

.

Il reste une vingtaine à Eren. La voiture est encore pleine. Ils vont plus loin encore. Ils continuent de fumer leurs cigarettes. Parfois, ils font l'amour, dans la voiture, dans une prairie, sur la route, une fois, le dos contre le goudron.

.

Le paysage a changé drastiquement. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'ils sont partis. C'est ici, leur véritable élément normal. Eren n'acceptera jamais que cela, comme norme, et il sent que Levi c'est pareil. Ils dépensent la moitié des vingt balles pour du café et des cigarettes, le reste pour de l'essence.

.

« Tu crois qu'on peut continuer, quand on peu plus ? »

Jetant un regard à Eren, Levi lui fait un sourire en coin qui peut aussi bien vouloir dire « Bien sûr que oui », « Bah non, t'es con gamin » ou « On verra bien ». Eren choisit de se dire que ça signifie « On verra bien ».

.

Ils y sont, au moment de voir. La voiture est en panne sèche, et Eren a plus un centime. Ils ont été jusqu'à longtemps. Jusqu'à un grand lac, immense. C'est pas la mer, mais c'est sympa aussi. Ils descendent de la voiture, referment les portes. Eren fixe Levi.

« T'as quoi, gamin ? »

Peut-être qu'il lui demande s'il est amoureux de lui. Ou peut-être pas.

« Des jambes. Toi ?

—Des clopes. »

 _« Jusqu'où on peut aller, avec ça ? »_

.

.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Dites-moi donc ce que vous en avez pensé !

J'avoue, les road trips, ça me vend du rêve.

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
